Soul Rounds
Soul Rounds are the power source of the Rider's weapons and some of the finishers in Kamen Rider Pecos. They are strange marble sized orbs that have symbol markings on them and glow whenever they are held by a Rider. The Soul Rounds also seem to respond to the emotions of their users by giving them extra power at the cost of being used up such as when Pecos showed his resolve to never give up and the Soul Rounds reacted by upgrading his Rider Machine. They seem to be limited in supply due to being manufactured by 2 run-down machines powered by old car batteries and a steam generator. Soul Rounds Sky Soul: A light blue Soul Round with silver winged boot symbol. Gives the Riders energy to execute their respective Rider Kicks Spark Soul: A silver Soul Round with a lighting bolt symbol inside a bullet symbol. Used for executing a Rider Shooting attack. Duster Soul: A sandy brown Soul Round with a tornado symbol. The most common of Kamen Rider Pecos's Soul Rounds they are used as time-limited enhancers to the Riders stats and weapons. Night Soul: A purple Soul Round with a shooting star symbol. Kamen Rider Nile uses these for her weapon attacks. Ride Soul: A red Soul Round with an orange flaming wheel symbol. Used to enhance a Rider Machine's firepower and speed. It can also be used to execute a Rider Break attack. Skyrider Soul: A green and red Soul Round with a black Skyrider mask as the symbol. As gratitude for returning his belt to his resting place,the spirit of Hiroshi Tsukuba gave his power to Pecos and Nile during their fight with the Polar Bear Plasmid. The Soul gave them the Twin Sky Drop Rider Kick attack. This power was only used once in episode 13 as it was a temporary power up from Skyrider. Harvest Soul:'''Kamen Rider Khabur's Soul Rounds. They are black and dark green in color and have eerie ghostly figure and a white wolf's head as the symbols. Unlike Pecos and Nile,Khabur's are generated by draining the water from Lake Wesson or his victims. They can also be obtained through siphoning the lifeforce of plants,animals and people near him. Legend Soul Rounds Legend Soul Rounds are more powerful versions of Soul Rounds that are re-useable and grant the power to access a Rider's final form and weapons. They were created by combining the two Panners together and channeling power from the Earth itself. They are larger than a normal Soul Round and spark with energy when held by a Rider. '''Quetzal Legend Soul: A yellow Legend Soul Round that has a black Quetzalcoatl symbol. It is primarily used to activate Kamen Rider Pecos's Ouroboros Form and executes his Venoburst Draw Rider Shooting attack when loaded into the Venomagnum. Tornado Legend Soul: A grey Legend Soul Round with a white Tornado symbol. The Tornado Legend Soul is an enhanced fusion of the Duster and Sky Souls. It boosts Pecos's speed and power, allowing him to fly through the air and execute his Grande Rapid Draw Rider Kick. Earth Legend Soul: ''' '''Moon Legend Soul: Fire Legend Soul: A dark red Legend Soul with a firebird symbol. An enhanced Ride Soul that also can be used to give a Rider's weapons the elemental power of fire. Heaven Legend Soul: A white Legend Soul Round with a gold electrified feather Symbol. It can be loaded into in the Volrusher to activate the Thunder Wing Rush Rider Slash or Thunderstrike Rush Rider Beat attacks or execute the Heaven Spark Rush Rider Kick when loaded into her belt. Thunder Legend Soul: A forest green Legend Soul Round with a turquoise thunderbird symbol. It activates Kamen Rider Nile's Tempest Form upon being loaded into the belt. It can also be loaded into her Cloud Thrasher to execute the Night Spark Rush attack. Ocean Legend Soul: An aqua blue Legend Soul Round with a dark blue trident symbol. Summons a wave of water that the Riders can manipulate to wipe out Dorugs or to enhance their attacks. Kamen Rider Legend Soul: A gold movie-exclusive Legend Soul Round with the symbols of the Kamen Riders. An evolved Skyrider Soul Round that summons the spirits of Kamen Riders from the past. It was used in the film to destroy the Pra'meth war fleet with the All Rider Soul Wave Burst Rider Kick. Category:Kamen Rider Pecos Category:Arsenal